


The New Guy

by Loveswirl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight is a masochist but hides it well, Dwight plays hard to get, Enemies to Lovers, I am sorry-, Ji-Woon Hak is really REALLY sadistic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveswirl/pseuds/Loveswirl
Summary: Dwight didn't expect much at all from the new killer, the new survivor looked like Jane's twin which concerned him but she was just another survivor. No abilities and no weapons, only perks. But turns out he was wrong about expecting so little but he wants to act like the new killer did not meet his low expectations.
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Dwight Fairfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The New Guy

Dwight is used to having high expectations for the male killers, he pictures them all being hot, attractive and dominant but his expectations always are never met. 

The previous time this had happened was when the Blight was new. Dwight was expecting a hot tall guy but no. The killer looked like an abomination. Like a weird deteriorating rat, disgusting and extremely short with a badly hunched back. Dwight didn't even want to see the new killer at all, probably another hideous killer to get used to, so he just stays in his sleeping bag. All the survivors sleep in tents around the campfire and when they're called off to trials they sit by the campfire. Allowing the heat radiating from the fire to warm them up. Sadly for Dwight, he can feel the entity trying to get him out of bed. It's long claws forcing him out of his sleeping bag. The entity wants every survivor to see and suffer the new killer, but Dwight seriously doesn't want to so he tries to crawl back in the sleeping bag. The entity seems to get annoyed and flings him out of his own tent to the campfire. Unfortunately enough for him, Jane, Ace and Jake were there. So as soon as he was flung to the campfire they disappeared into the fog...Into a trial. 

When he opened his eyes he was just in one of the ordinary maps, so no new map? Seems the entity is a bit lazy. May as well just work on a generator like the usual, that's basically everyone's lives here in this stupid Hell. Just work on generators, run, hide, die and repeat. Or the occasional survive, but mostly death. Dwight looks around, there's a generator conveniently beside him so he instantly starts his work on it. Time flies by quickly as the generator glows and makes a sound. Meaning it's done. This killer must be a stupid one. Not bothering to check generators huh? He hears Jane let out a blood curdling scream multiple times. She never sounds like she's in pain. It always sounds quite the opposite which Dwight finds. Disgusting. He walks slowly away from the completed generator to another. But he hears an odd ambience in the distance. It's so quiet but it's there. It sounds kind of like the Doctor's ambience but not? As it becomes louder he hears a different ambience. This time it sounds like an alarm. And that's when he hides, the killer probably didn't see him or anything since most killers have big terror radiuses. Eventually it becomes louder, sounding more like some remix of some sort. He stays put, hidden behind a rock. The loud ambience still ringing in his ears along side a thumping heartbeat pounding in his ears. He peeks from the rock just to see the new hideous killer but...

Dwight instead feels heat go to his cheeks. He....He's....HE'S HOT!?!?! The killer has strikingly hot bright yellow eyes, the neatest white (or purple?) hair Dwight had ever seen, a yellow trench coat one side with gold diamond shapes on it, three chain necklaces, ABS, gold and purple striped pants and boots (I think). How is this man a killer?? He looks too hot to be a killer! Dwight tries to stop staring but no he just cant and he has a feeling the killer can feel him staring. The hot killer looks at the direction or where Dwight is, yep! Definitely saw Dwight! The killer flings a neon knife directly at Dwight, the knife piercing into his flesh on his arm that instinctively protected his face at the right time. He lets out a screech in pain, before running away quickly. Well that screech wasn't just pain...But still! He runs as fast as possible, being chased by a hot killer! Finally! But before he ran and screamed, he swore he could hear the new killer laugh at his pain. Hot...Wait what? Dwight wasn't injured which was a bit weird. But as soon as he says that to himself he feels a metal bat hit him in the head. Luckily it wasn't a harsh one, it was just enough to make his head bleed. Dwight feels a scream tear out of throat, causing the sadistic killer to smirk wildly. The new killer acted like an animal in chases but he is also extremely hot. Dwight wouldn't want to admit it but he wanted to know if this new killer was an animal in bed. Like an alpha in a rut. Dwight shivers slightly at the thought. He was running in a straight line without thought, well he was thinking but it was all about him. He didn't expect 8 whole knives to be thrown at his back. Pain. Full pain is felt as his body slowly falls to the floor. He forgot the killer had knives. And the killer was directly behind him as well.

He felt embarrassed that he was that easy to be hit and put in the dying state. He killer was now above him, chuckling to himself before hoisting Dwight up onto his shoulder. Dwight couldn't even wiggle, he felt paralysed. The killer frowned and spoke in Korean, sadly Dwight didn't understand, "W-..What..?" The killer chuckled, "Ah, you speak English huh? I'll note that down. Anyways. What I said was why aren't you wiggling little boy?" Dwight looked down at the ground. Just be honest to him Dwight, then you might be at least a bit attractive to him or trustworthy, "H-Honestly...I just want to s-sleep. The entity dragged m-me out..." The killer chuckles, "I don't like when my prey seeks death you know. I like them with hope in them, hope that will escape so when I go after them they scream" The young survivor blushes slightly, the killer...Is extremely sadistic and hot! The killer glances at Dwight and smirks "Work on generators or whatever. I'll kill the others so you at least have a bit of hope to escape" Dwight shakily nods "O-Okay..." He usually doesn't like his team dying and often protects them. But this time, he doesn't give a shit. He just wants the killer all too himself. He won't do generators, he'll just walk loops around the map. The killer carefully places him down before smirking, "Or you could do nothing" 

The young survivor gulps, "N-No I'll do s-s-something" The killer shrugs "Well you probably have lived with these weirdos for years now so I don't blame you" Dwight trembles, did that disappoint the killer? He didn't want to... The killer leans close to Dwight and whispers in his ear, "But once they are all dead. You better make sure you do scream"

**Author's Note:**

> i'M SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST THE TEMPTATION OF SHIPPING EVERY HOT KILLER WITH DWIGHT THIS ALSO TOOK LONGER THEN IT SHOULD OF-


End file.
